


Christmas

by Terfle



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Gen, Love, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 17:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terfle/pseuds/Terfle
Summary: Christmas at Serena's





	Christmas

Elinor was sulking again. This was a common occurrence in the Campbell household but this time Serena had to bite her lip to stop herself from snapping at her. Her daughter was in a delicate condition, made worse by the existence of 3 month old Guinevere bouncing happily from her mother’s shoulder. Elinor’s own mother. Serena was acting like Jason and Greta’s baby was her own granddaughter. A sore point considering Elinor’s recent ectopic pregnancy. Bernie had identified it when Elinor had been wheeled in with her friend, half drunk and blacking out in pain. They’d operated immediately, having to remove the foetus and stabilising her. Serena had been confined to her office, pacing the floor and sobbing because she wasn’t allowed to be there. Ric had even had to lock her in at one point.

She’d been saved and Serena had been immensely grateful to Ric and Bernie. But now she’d been back home for a few weeks and banned from alcohol (Serena had gone as far as transferring her bottles over to Bernie’s capable hands and had kept herself from consuming her favourite wine in solidarity), she’d been in a foul mood.  

‘You can’t be rude about Gwen just because she’s here and your baby is not. Did you want it?’ Serena patiently asked her.

Ellie scowled. She hadn’t even known she was pregnant, the father being long gone. Serena hadn’t asked about him once she’d figured that out.

‘If you had known, would you have been prepared to raise one?’

‘Do you not want to be a grandmother?’

‘Of course I do but not if it’s the wrong time for you.’

She admitted that she probably wouldn’t have been happy to have had a baby right at this point in time. Serena just nodded and said nothing more. Ellie half-heartedly wanted her to start shouting so they could have an argument as usual. But Serena was keeping it under wraps and being extra gentle with her and she felt wrongfooted.

‘Stupid name’ Ellie muttered when Guinevere beamed at her. She refused to go near the baby and kept conversation with the others, minimal. Relations between her and Greta were frosty. Jason seemed oblivious. He had just answered the door to a smiling Bernie and her son who was joining them for Christmas. Elinor had been cordial to her after she’d helped save her life but was still not as polite to her as she should have been, in Serena’s opinion. She’d been infernally rude to her every other time she’d met her.

‘Is Charlotte not coming?’ Serena enquired.

‘No, she’s staying with Marcus’ said Bernie, as casually as she could. Cam said nothing but went straight to the kitchen to help. He didn’t want to talk about his sister.

‘Thank you Cam, can you do this for me?’

Serena delegated and made sure that everything was set for the very hungry crowd. Bernie had brought a bottle of safely stored Shiraz, the only one allowed at the table. They and Cam were the only ones to drink it. Ellie had been given the lightest of tasks to do, set the table.

Jason and Greta had done the cooking and to everyone’s hungry delight, had turned out to be delicious. Serena had bought dessert and most people had seconds of everything. Elinor sharpened her focus on her mother and her colleague. Little touches, little glances and a way of smiling at each other gave it away. She hadn’t been able to figure it out before, her stay in hospital too blurred and hazy with pain.

Cam saw her looking at his mum and he gave her a quick glance. She was very at ease here and it wasn’t often he’d seen that from her in recent years. The reason why was starting to occur to him. She looked at him guilelessly and he felt like she’d changed. Being friends with Serena had boosted her confidence, he could see that at work. The dynamic between them seemed effortless. He could see them together. Not just working together but living together.

‘Are you going to stare at my mum all day?’ Asked Ellie defiantly. They all looked round at Bernie, she met Ellie’s sulky eyes and blushed bright red.

‘What?’

‘Ellie, be quiet’ Serena ordered.

Baby Guinevere let out a cry and Greta scooped her up to soothe her.

‘Following her around like a puppy.’

‘That’s enough! Don’t you dare embarrass our guests. Stop behaving like a child or I’ll treat you like one. Do you want to go to your room?’

‘Bit late now.’

‘Shall we clear up?’ Asked Cam diplomatically. He had been made aware of recent events.

‘Thank you Cam, I really appreciate it. Jason and Greta did the cooking so why don’t you go and relax in the living room and we’ll join you there?’

‘Auntie Serena and Bernie are equals in everything’ stated Jason calmly.

‘She wants to kiss her’ Ellie shot back.

‘Ellie, stop talking right now.’

‘Auntie Serena and Bernie kiss all the time’ said Jason, matter of factly. Everybody froze.

‘Yes thank you Jason’ said Serena, her tone calmer than she felt. She hadn’t realised he’d seen. They had barely worked it out yet. Each kiss was better than the last but they still couldn’t define this relationship.

Cam turned to his mother.

‘I knew it. I knew there was something going on between you. This must have been going on for a while.’

Bernie spluttered a denial but Cam wasn’t going to be deterred. He liked Serena and he wanted to see his mother happy.

‘I can see the way you look at her. You could have told me. I’m not dad.’

Bernie gave up and nodded.

‘We didn’t mean this to happen. But…’

‘No, it’s ok mum. You don’t need to explain. If it makes you happy then go for it.’

Bernie was astounded that her son had forgiven her and grateful that he had accepted her for who she was.

‘That means a lot to me’ she said quietly.

‘Am I the only person who thinks this is weird?’ Said Elinor incredulously.

‘Auntie Serena and Bernie make a good couple’ announced Jason while Greta nodded in agreement. ‘You’re the only person who doesn’t seem to think so and are annoyed by it.’

Elinor wanted to flounce but she didn’t have the energy.

‘Mum? Are you serious with this?’

Serena sighed wearily. She kept her voice quiet.

‘We’re just taking our time with it, Ellie. We didn’t want to say anything yet, we wanted to see where it would lead to. In the meantime I don’t want you to be rude to Bernie, she’s done nothing to deserve it.’

‘You’re not a lesbian.’

‘It doesn’t matter what I am’ Serena said reasonably. ‘I don’t feel the need to justify whatever this is. I just want to enjoy it. Please just accept it because right now, it’s not going anywhere. I know you feel like everything has changed too quickly but everything has changed since you’ve been here. Jason and Greta have their own family now and my job has changed, my priorities have changed.’

‘What about me?’

‘You moved out and got your own life. You couldn’t wait to get away from me. If you felt like you didn’t need me, you can’t begrudge someone who did’ Serena said gently. Elinor looked petulant.

‘If I had that baby you wouldn’t be fussing over Guinevere like that.’

‘Of course she would. She’d help you look after your own as well’ burst out Bernie. ‘She’s only treating Gwen the same as any grandchild she might have. I’m sorry that you went through that but you can’t be jealous that someone else had a baby to look after before you did. And if you do have a healthy baby one day, you can’t leave it with Serena and expect her to look after it while you go out partying.’

They all looked at her in astonishment.

‘You take her for granted and then get upset when other people appreciate her.’

Silence around the table. Bernie felt like she’d stepped out of line. She didn’t want Serena to think that she was being rude to her daughter.

‘Sorry. I didn’t mean to be rude. But that’s what you do.’

For once, Elinor had nothing to say.

‘Shall we clear up?’ said Cam. He didn’t want to make an enemy of Serena’s daughter but he was prepared to stand his ground if she objected. Serena looked at Bernie so appreciatively for the backup that Bernie felt hot all over.

‘Ellie, can we talk about this later?’

Her daughter shrugged and kept quiet for much of the day, her thoughts murky and unintelligible to the others. They paid her no attention. Cam leaned on his mother’s shoulder and she rested her hand on his, happy to be forgiven. The new parents relaxed with their baby and Serena relaxed with a long overdue glass of wine.

Bernie and Serena still glanced at each other like they had a secret. Simmered with contentment. It wasn’t quite the Christmas they’d envisioned but they were at least together for it. That made the day worthwhile.


End file.
